


Treatment

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Filth, Humor, Kinky Mercy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Angela's medical practices are...questionable.





	

Fareeha tugged at the ropes restraining her to the bed, her efforts stopped by the feeling of soft, slender fingers gliding smoothly across her chest. "Stop moving." whispered a silky voice in her ear. "You'll only hurt yourself, and we can't have that."

She couldn't see the owner of the voice through the blindfold, but the faint Swiss accent and mischievous tone told her it was one Angela Ziegler. The skillful skittering of her hands across her exposed breasts was another, far more powerful clue. She'd recognize those fingers anywhere.

"Why..." Fareeha whispered, not at all expecting a proper answer and wondering instead if or when Angela's touch would dip lower, to the fire between her legs. "Why are you doing this? All I came in for was a routine checkup..."

"You don't seem to be complaining." chuckled Angela, tracing a finger around one of the harrier's hardened nipples. The Egyptian woman's breath hitched and she bit her lip, the tiniest of moans escaping. "And I urge you not to question my methods. You've been stressed as of late, and I'm going to...alleviate your burden for you."

"You're terrible." It was meant to come out confident, assured, but instead weakly gurgled out of her in a rasp.

All she had wanted to see the doctor for was a standard examination. To make sure everything was working, that she wasn't in any immediate danger health-wise. That had somehow ended up with her blindfolded, naked, and tied to Angela's bed. She whimpered softly as she felt the doctor's tongue graze her neck, and move steadily up until it brushed her lips.

"Ange--" A gentle, yet commanding kiss silenced whatever complaint she wanted to voice. Angela overpowered her easily, forcing her tongue deep inside and coiling over Fareeha's. She had no idea someone so seemingly inexperienced, so prim and proper, could kiss like that. Hungry, like she wanted to eat her face. 

" _Ya alhi..._ " gasped Fareeha as Angela pulled away. 

"You're burning up." Angela purred lustily, groping the Egyptian woman's breasts. The harrier moaned, loudly, as the doctor's butter-soft hands kneaded them like dough, thumbing her nipples and lightly digging her nails into the tender flesh. Fareeha wondered in the back of her head if she'd leave the doctor's office in better shape than she arrived.

"And you're positively red. It looks like the onset of a fever."

"Both of those are a direct cause of you." replied the brunette, earning a sharp, reproachful pinch on her nipple.

"I told you not to question my methods. The fever seems to be affecting your mind, as well. I'd better act fast." The bed creaked as Angela got off it, leaving Fareeha slightly panicking. What was that blonde planning now?

She lay in silence and darkness for what felt like eons, when it was probably only a few minutes. 

Something poked against her thigh, making her yelp and jump. "What are you doing?" asked the frightened woman.

"Did you know..." spoke Angela, dragging the strange object up Fareeha's thigh. "That, in the 1800s, there was a rather...questionable medical practice that was popular at the time?"

Fareeha scoffed and tugged at her ropes. "I'm not exactly in the mood for a history lesson."

"I consider it a wasted day if you don't learn at least one new thing." chuckled the doctor. "Yes, it was to treat something called 'female hysteria'. Laughable, truly. The belief that women just simply went mad at any random point. Naturally, such folly faded with time and was eventually disregarded as a diagnosis altogether. But during its era...do you happen to know what was used to treat it?"

Fareeha couldn't explain the sudden pounding in her chest. "I can't say I do."

"Then I'll be more then happy to educate you."

The vibrator clicked on, making Fareeha shriek as the device buzzed against her thigh. She squirmed and pulled, but her restraints held fast. "A-Angela! Have you lost your--nngh..." Her words dissolved into whimpers as the vibrator danced around her nether regions, her cruel captor keeping it just inches away from her throbbing pussy. 

"Those charlatans believed orgasms were the ideal treatment for women suffering from female hysteria." spoke Angela matter-of-factly, as if she wasn't driving Fareeha insane. "Naturally, there was much outcry against such a barbarian method. It wasn't around the 20th century that this method began to decline."

"So then...mmmm..." Fareeha bit her lip and tried counting backwards from ten in her mind before answering. "Why are you...ungh...doing this to me?"

There was silence for a few moments until the brunette felt Angela's breath on her face. "Because..." she cooed. "I love torturing you."

Fareeha shrieked as the vibrator plunged into her, Angela increasing the intensity with a single flip of a switch. She thrashed and screamed, but there was no escape from the admittedly wondrous sensations now rocking her body.

Angela pushed the vibrator in further and, once she was sure it wouldn't slip out of her 'patient', she got to work. She knelt down and took one of the harrier's nipples in her mouth and began sucking, grinding her teeth and flicking her tongue. She smiled evilly as Fareeha gurgled and shuddered, the scent of her musk and sweat turning her own smoldering fire into a roaring inferno.

Moving to the underside of the bound woman's breast, she bit down, hard, making Fareeha scream in a mix of pain and ecstasy. She bit again, and again, leaving a trail of marks that were sure to sting later.

"A-Angela..." croaked Fareeha, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. "Please..."

"Please, what, dear?" the doctor smiled, running a hand through her captive's hair. "I've asked you countless times to be clear on what it is you want."

Fareeha coughed, feeling consciousness slip further and further away with every passing second. "Please...l-let me come."

Whatever game they were playing, Angela was the clear victor, and even her hardened warrior pride couldn't find a way out of this situation. But the finale was still a ways off.

"If you do something for me, I'll gladly relieve your stress, darling."

"Anything." breathed Fareeha. "I'll do anything, please."

Angela grew even more wet at the desperation in the brunette's voice. How she loved to hear her beg, to hear the defeat in her voice as her inhibitions and military training fell to the wayside, leaving behind only the aching, wanting body that craved release above all else.

"Relieve my stress."

Fareeha squeaked as she felt Angela's own womanhood press against her mouth. The sweet smell of her arousal filled her nose, making her head spin and mouth water. She knew what she had to do to secure her own release, and, with the last of her armor gone, the vibrator buzzing away, only one word stood out against the flood of sexual chemicals.

Lick.

Angela tasted sweet, almost like candy. The satisfied moans that flowed from the doctor gave Fareeha small comfort. Harder and faster she licked, and though she couldn't see the gleeful smile on the blonde's face, the way she pressed herself further into Fareeha's mouth and dragged her nails up her thighs was confirmation enough she was doing the right thing.

The feel of having such a powerful woman shaking and moaning beneath her was stronger than any drug. Angela pulled out the vibrator and dove into the brunette's pussy, tongue working feverishly. The bound woman's screams were music to her ears. She lightly slapped Fareeha's thigh when she felt the woman's licking wane. "No one told you to stop or slow down."

Helplessness, total submission, humiliation...all these things should've made Fareeha feel lower than anything. And yet, she'd never felt higher, even when she was in her suit.

She gasped when she felt Angela's tongue on her clit, followed by the dangerous feel of teeth. Before she could properly react, the doctor bit.

Fareeha howled something in Arabic Angela couldn't comprehend, but based on the way her face became drenched with the woman's juices, she figured it must've been something good. Her own orgasm came moments later, when the harrier found her own hardened bud and suckled.

Angela collapsed against the Egyptian woman, sighing contentedly. Some days, she was really glad she was a doctor.

-/-/-/-/-

"You're evil." remarked Fareeha as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"On some level, I'm sure you knew that." Angela smiled, snaking an arm around her lover's waist. 

Fareeha glared, but couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from tugging upwards at the impish grin in the blonde's face. Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed her deeply, tasting her own essence on the doctor's lips. 

"You know..." Fareeha smiled as she pulled away. "I don't think the rest of the team is due back from their recon mission for a few more hours. And...I could use a bit more 'treatment'."

Angela's grin threatened to split her face. She laid the harrier down and passionately kissed her neck.

"The doctor is in."


End file.
